


A Prison

by Saslen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Iambic Tetrameter, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saslen/pseuds/Saslen
Summary: A dream of the outside.





	A Prison

The jealous grasp of prison walls

Our hero fled that he may find

A taste of air, a flash of sky,

A sight his mind had long forgot.

Through leaves and boughs, the man did sprint

To ‘scape the chains that sought him still,

For in his wake were guards, the hands

That stole away his many years.

From land to land, from sea to sea,

His captors chased through plains and wastes.

The miles grew as weeks flew by

‘Til ‘t last their captive they had lost.

No longer bound, the hero cried,

“From here, say I, and ever more,

I choose my path, my road my own!

Forever free—”

a flash of gray.

Cold, empty eyes stare sightless on

Within the grasping prison walls;

The doors are shut, no light can shine,

The sky is but a hopeless dream. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on deviantArt under the title _Spectrum_ in 2015.


End file.
